Building up
by secret77752
Summary: Kushina is pregnant, but with nightmares from the past, and threat growing everyday... How will Minato be able to handle the situation, as it gets closer for him to make a decision between his family, or his village. p.s. this is the sequel to "Behind the wall" I know it sounds dark, but with every pregnancy you have drama. lets see how far Kushina drives Minato up the wall!


Hello, This is the sequel of Behind the Wall. I recommend reading the first story of this trilogy, or this might just not make any sense. I hope you guys like it :).. Please Review and let me know what you think.

Building up

Minato passed frustratingly across the room. He was in a council meeting at the moment, and at the current time he was the only one out of his seat. The chairman had tried many times to get him to sit down and calm down, but no amount of persuading worked.

They had been at their argument for an hour now, and it was taking a toll on Minato's dwindling patients ever so slowly.

After about another five minutes of Minato straightening out his thoughts, he spoke up.

"Councilmen, I understand your concern, but I do not see a significant threat against us. My wife and unborn child are not dangerous." Minato said angrily.

A man sitting in the back raised his hand getting everybody's attention.

"But sir, the biopsy of Lady Kushina's fetus showed signs of a foreign Chakara." He said, directed at Minato.

"Yes, and during the interrogation with Miharu, we learned of a Third man during the assault. We know Orochimaru was the leader and planner of the whole event. Miharu was the assaulter, and a man by an unknown name was the accomplice"

"But what does that have to do with Kushina?! We should be using our time to find the one responsible and make sure no other young kunoichi goes through the same hell my wife and YOUR lady went through!" Minato yelled.

"Sir, we understand your frustration, but please don't act so foolishly. We care about Lady Kushina greatly, and as her husband it's understandable that you'd be angry." The head of the council spoke up.

Minato sighed annoyingly continuing his pace.

"Now I know that you know quite well that this isn't an issue that we can just let go. Not only could we be putting Kushina's life in danger but letting her stay here, but at the same time there could be a growing threat to the village as well. Please don't disregard your duties as Hokage, were not saying that you should stop caring for your wife, were asking you… to care for her enough to let her go." The council man said, keeping eye contact with the conflicting Hokage.

"…It really is the best for her."

Minato continued to pace, thinking about what he had just been told.

"…How long?"

"A year and half at the most." One of the younger members answered.

Minato rubbed his temples not believing that they wanted to send his wife somewhere for a year an half.

"Why so long?"

"We need to make sure that there are no changes after the birth of the child." The same man answered.

Minato felt a little better, all afternoon they had referred to his un-born child as the 'fetus', they finally acknowledged his childs presence.

"Hokage-sama, may I remind you. Our hands are tied sir, you know our policies, your policies. A year and half... is our best and final offer, before we have to take... drastic measures." The head of the councilmen said.

Minato stopped in his tracts.

"Kushina will stay here in the village... When my child is born... if there truly is a "threat" _then_ I will discuss this further. For now leave my family be. And that is _my _final decision. You are all dismissed" Minato said, going to sit at his desk, and started to work on some paper work.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" The elderly man said.

"I said, You. Can. Leave."

"Hokage-sama, you are being un-reason-"

"DON'T finish that sentence." Minato yelled standing up. "I'm the one being un-reasonable? Really? You want to send my wife and child away for a year and half. No, and unless you can bring real hard evidence, and get approved by _me_. Then my wife stay's here. And if anyone of you try something against her. You will all be fired." Minato finished, exiting out of the door.

He heard the councilman yell and demand he go back inside, but he was so done with their shit.

His secretary Ange, sat at her desk with a worried look.

"Don't worry about them Ange, if they give you any trouble let me know immediately. Please send all of my unfinished paperwork to my house."

She nodded and watched as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He reappeared at the front of a cave. He walked in without hesitation, and felt along the walls till he came across a door knob. Taking out a key from his pocket, he opened the door and let himself in.

This was their secret home for the time being. No one knew the location other then himself. Ever since the threat towards Kushina, they've kept her in a refugee home, comfortable enough for them to live in for the next few weeks while the assailants were being caught. Which had led Minato to his last meeting, which led him to his now pissed off mood. Until.

"Minato?"

A sweet voice called out, even though he was the only one who knew of this location, his wife always felt anxious.

Minato sighed, before a small smile graced his face. She always made him feel better.

"Yes love, its me."

He removed his robe, hanging it on a peg and made his way into the kitchen, where his red headed wife was cooking something.

"Kushina, you should be resting." Minato said, but not in anyway angry.

"Oh Minato, I'm only a few weeks along, I haven't even had many symptoms yet." She said while taking a bite out of a chocolate bar dipped into cherry jelly.

"hmm, no cravings?" he asked, with a questioning look towards her choice in snack.

She stuck her tongue out, before setting a bowl full of homemade noodles in miso broth on the table.

"Ever since you got pregnant, your need for ramen has trippled. This is the third time you've made it this week." Minato laughed.

"But ramen is AMAZING!" Kushina cheered, starting on her first bowl of many. "And now I don't have to worry about being fat for the next 8 months!"

Minato burst into a fit of laughter.

"Minato, after dinner I want to watch a movie." Kushina said, starting her second bowl.

"Of course Kushi." he said clearing up the table, but making sure to leave the noodles.

After Kushina was full, they popped some popcorn and while Minato set the couch up with some blankets, Kushina picked out a movie.

In the end she couldn't pick just one. They ended up watching Bambii, The Holiday, and Freaky Friday.

They snuggled cloesly during the movie, Kushina coming in and out of sleep. Even during her early time during the pregnancy, she still got tired quickly.

After watching all three movies, Minato set Kushina in their bed, while he left to go and take a shower. He was thankful for this bit of alone time, even though it was close to 1 am. As he left the bathroom he found his happy-go-lucky wife saddly sitting on a lounge chair, with her knees up to her chest.

"Kushina... I thought you were asleep." He said, tossing his dirty clothes into a hamper.

"I...I was. But you never told me how your meeting went?" Kushina said, looking up at him.

Minato was taken back, he was hopping to avoid any confrontation.

"Honey... everything went well, the meeting dragged out a little, but in the end we have a mutual agreement." He said, trying to dodge a bullet.

"So whats the verdict?" Kushina asked, bit more serious. Minato straightened up.

"You...You don't have to worry about a thing. The council and I all agreed that there's nothing to worry about. As soon as we get those men locked up, we can go home." Minato reassured, while lying through his teeth.

Kushina giggled with joy, getting up and wrapping her arms around Minato, spilling tears of joy that her family was finally safe.


End file.
